


Descubierto

by Mondisaster



Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [2]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Otro más del Dracothon de 2010.Reto: #4: "Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que un Weasley".Título: "Descubierto"Advertencias: Ninguna, creoRating: TPersonajes:Draco M., Blaise Z, Harry P.Paring: Mención del Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Descubierto

**Author's Note:**

> Otro más del Dracothon de 2010.
> 
> Reto: #4: "Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que un Weasley".  
> Título: "Descubierto"  
> Advertencias: Ninguna, creo  
> Rating: T  
> Personajes:Draco M., Blaise Z, Harry P.  
> Paring: Mención del Drarry

— Me encanta que tengas una vida social activa, Draco, pero odio que llegues tarde a la habitación porque al parecer eres incapaz de hacerlo silenciosamente. El que entres de puntillas no quiere decir que no hagas ruido. — Murmuró Blaise Zabini desde su cama, encendiendo su varita y riendo de la cara atónita del rubio

— ¿Qué haces despierto aún?

— Oh, seguramente no es culpa de el ruido que hiciste al entrar – Blaise rodó los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa - Ahora quiero saber con quien tienes tus polvos todos los días; lo empiezo a encontrar intrigante, ¿sabes?

— No te metas donde no te llaman, Zabini, o te irá mal.

Blaise Zabini rió, sus risas eran tan fuertes que Draco se preguntó si despertará a todo el castillo con ese sonido pero sus compañeros de dormitorio ni siquiera se inmutaron. Al parecer solo Blaise tenía el sueño ligero, maldito él y toda su estirpe. Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó en su cama, frente a Blaise. Cuando éste se calmó un poco exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios:

— Amenazame todo lo que quieras, _Draquito,_ pero yo sé que te tiras un polvo con alguien todas las noches y estoy seguro de que no es nadie en Slytherin. Así que cuéntame, ¿te has liado con algún Hufflepuff o algún Ravenclaw?

— No te incumben mis asuntos, Blaise. Y en el hipotético caso de que tengas razón, no te lo diría. Mi vida privada no es tu incumbencia.

— _Oh, au contraire, mon ami._ Me gustaría saber quien te tiene tan _feliz_ antes de que todo el colegio lo sepa, quiero presumir que lo sabía antes que nadie.

— Que te den, Blaise — gruñó Draco mientras sacaba de su baúl su pijama.

— ¿Cómo a ti? – replicó Blaise, con una sonrisita cómplice. – Vamos, sólo dame una casa y yo averiguaré el resto.

—No metas tu nariz en mis asuntos, Blaise. – siseó Draco pero Blaise lo ignoró.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir— murmuró el moreno con un tono divertido. Le gustaba gastarle bromas al rubio — una improbable pero divertida conclusión: Estás liado con un vil Gryffindor.

A Draco se le cayó el pijama que ya sujetaba en sus manos, y con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos, miró a su compañero de casa. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta ese idiota?

Zabini por su parte lo miraba con la boca semi abierta, el hecho de Draco lo viera de esa forma quería decir que había dado en el clavo: El ejemplar Slytherin que se jactaba de su sangre limpia se veía a escondidas con un vulgar Gryffindor. Draco carraspeó un poco y exclamó con una fingida frialdad:

— Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que un Weasley, Blaise. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me enredara con un Gryffindor cualquiera? No seas imbécil.

— Primero, tu expresión de hace dos segundos y segundo, que no te hayas pavoneado con ella si es de otra casa. Dime, ¿quién es?

— No te lo diré — murmuró Draco quitándose la túnica para evitar mirar a Blaise, aunque a su amigo no le pasó desapercibido el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

— ¿Es Patil? ¿O Brown?

— Déjalo ya, Blaise.

— No me digas que es Granger — jadeó Zabini, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

— Definitivamente estás mal si crees que es Granger.

— Tienes razón, sería demasiado si fuera Granger. Incluso sería más lógico que fuera Potter antes que ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas demente? Claro que no es Potter. — Dijo al tiempo que su rubor se intensificó.

— Es él, ¿no? Prácticamente tu cara lo acaba de admitir — Afirmó el moreno, incrédulo. – Vamos, Draco, dímelo ya. ¿Es Potter?

— Sí, es él y es el mejor en eso que en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — siseó con un fingido tono sarcástico y se sonrojo más. Al ver que Blaise no había creído su tono, clavo sus ojos en los de Zabini, entrecerrándolos un poco — Si se lo dices a alguien, lo negaré y te mataré.

— No le diré a nadie — dijo Blaise apagando su varita y acomodándose en su cama, después de un breve silencio añadió —, pero ahora quiero comprobar si es cierto Potter es tan bueno. Y cómo es claro que no me lo dirás, tendré que comprobarlo yo mismo.

Draco, que estaba poniéndose la pijama aún, se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que termino cayendo al suelo con las piernas enredadas en la pijama. La risa de Blaise podría escucharse hasta Gales, hasta que la varita de Draco lo dejo sin voz.

Inconveniente que le duraría a Blaise todo el día siguiente.


End file.
